Love At First Sight
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Thomas/Newt through The Maze Runner and forward. Rated M. SPOILERS for all three books. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was scared.

He didn't remember anything, he'd just begun a whole new life. But when he first met Newt, his nerves calmed ever so slightly. "**Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here."**

His first thought was that the boy - Newt - was absolutely gorgeous. He had long, blonde hair and looked younger than Alby, and he had beautiful light blue eyes. Thomas tried not to gawk as he smiled and shook Newt's hand.

Alby pulled Newt down next to him. Thomas had a lot of questions, none of which were answered, and after Alby and most of the the other kids were gone, his eyes filled with tears. Newt's blue eyes were filled with sorry, he rubbed Thomas' back gently. Thomas gasped at the boy's touch, he was surprised at how good it felt.** "What did I do?"** Thomas asked. "**What did I do - why'd they send me here?" **

Newt sighed.** "Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they'll get much worse for ya soon, that's the truth. But down the road a piece, you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell you're not a bloody sissy." **

Thomas smiled, pleased at this comment. **"Is this a prison?"**

**"Done asked four questions, haven't ya?" **Newt said.** "No good answer for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept the change - morn comes tomorrow."**

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes the next morning to someone shaking him, and gasped in surprise when he saw Newt's face close to his. Newt was close enough for Thomas to smell him; he smelled like grass and fruit.** "Shh, Greenie. Don't wanna be wakin' Chuckie, now do we?" **His hand was over Thomas' mouth. **Thomas nodded, doing his best to say yes with his eyes, until Newt finally took his hand away, then leaned back on his heels. "Come on, Greenie. Supposed to show ya something' before the wake-up."**

"**Okay.** **Where are we going?" **Thomas got up.

**"Just follow me. And stay close."**

Thomas liked that idea more than he should have, and he knew it. They made their way out of the crowd of the sleeping kids, and once **he stepped on someone's hand, earning a sharp cry of pain in return, then a punch on the calf. "Sorry," he whispered, ignoring a dirty look from Newt. **

He followed Newt over to a small window on a wall of the Glade. The light was dim, **Thomas noticed small red lights flashing here and there along the wall's face, moving about, stopping, turning off and on. "What are those?"**

**"When you bloody need to know, you'll know, Greenie."** Thomas liked Newt's voice, it was soft and like velvet.

**"Well, it's kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions," **Thomas pointed out. **"****_Shank_****."**

That was the first time he ever heard Newt laugh. It was a wonderful sound. Something fluttered inside Thomas. What was that? he wondered, scared. **"I like you, Greenie,"** Newt said. There was that feeling again.** "Now shut it and let me show ya somethin'." **

* * *

Ever since Thomas could remember, he had never seen someone so worried.

Newt ran from door to door, despite his leg, waiting for Minho and Alby, but they never showed up. Eventually, Newt went over to a nearby tree and sat down, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Thomas felt a rush of sadness, along with that familiar feeling. He wanted to hug Newt, be close to him. _Go to him_, his mind insisted. "Hey," Thomas said, approaching the older boy. Newt looked up, his face streaked with tears. "Can I sit?"

Newt patted the spot beside him, and Thomas sat down. "Really bloody nice of you to come after me, Tommy." He smiled sadly at Thomas. "Thanks."

"Well, you comforted me my first day in the Glade. Figured I could finally pay you back for that." Thomas pulled Newt close, and was surprised when Newt rested his head against his shoulder. "And you're my friend."

"You're mine, too." Thomas was even more surprised - shocked, really - when Newt reached over and held his hand. His heart pounded but he loved being this close to Newt. He rested his head against Newt's, closing his eyes.

A loud scratching sound filled the Glade, the sound of metal on dirt. The sound of the Doors closing. Newt shot up straight, his eyes filling with tears.

Then a flicker of movement to the left caught his eyes. Thomas saw Minho running towards the West Door, dragging Alby's lifeless body with him.

Newt shot up off the ground, and Thomas stood up too. "Alby!" he screamed, tears running down his face. Thomas' heart broke. He hated seeing his friend cry.

There was no way the two would make it, especially with Minho dragging Alby's weight along with him. He knew what he had to do. He ran straight for the wall just as the Doors closed. "Tommy!" Newt screamed, his voice thick and scratchy. "**Don't you bloody do it!** I need you! I lo-"

But Thomas never knew what Newt was about to say, because the West Door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

When the Doors finally opened, Minho and Thomas walked towards it, both gasping, both of them beyond exhausted. There was a crowd of Gladers standing by the Doors, Newt one of them. Thomas' heart lifted at that and Mewt began walking towards them, then running. "What the bloody hell happened?" he called. He ran past the huge gap in the wall.

"We made it," Thomas shouted back. "You need to see what I did with - oh!" Newt had ran straight into Thomas' arms, hugging him tightly, sobbing loudly. Thomas felt a burst of warmth, and he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, hugging him back. He started crying all over again, and despite the tiredness he felt, he suddenly felt much better. Thomas knew people were watching but he didn't care, he clung to Newt, never wanting to let him go.

They held each other for a long time, and Thomas felt like there was nothing else in the world but them. He rested his head on Newt's shoulder, burying his face in the older boy's blonde hair. After what seemed like forever, Newt pulled back. Their eyes met and Thomas knew instantly what that feeling was that he'd been getting.

It was love.

He couldn't accept it. _Wouldn't_ accept it. A mixture of emotions filled him: sadness, happiness, confusion. **"What happened?" **Newt asked, startling him.

"You have to come see this, dude," said Minho. "It's freaking unbelievable."

"What is?"

"See for yourself." Minho walked over to the wall and Newt followed him, gasping when he followed Minho's gaze up.

Newt gasped. "Alby!" He shook his head. **"Is he...alive?"**

"We think so, but he got stung. He needs the Serum, Newt," said Minho. "Now."

"Good that." Tears slid down Newt's face, and Thomas felt the urge to hug him again, though he knew why this time. Thomas felt strangely empty, despite the long hug he and Newt had just shared. "You and Tommy go inside and get yourself checked by the Med-jacks, and get yourselves rested up. After that I want the whole story." Minho nodded and they went back over to Thomas, then he and Minho went inside. They got checked by the Med-jacks, and then went to sleep in separate rooms. Just as he was falling asleep, Thomas heard the door crack open. "Tommy?" It was Newt. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he answered groggily. Newt went in the room and closed the door behind him. Thomas scooted over on the bed, finding himself hoping Newt would join him.

He did. Newt sat on the edge of the bed, but didn't lay down until Thomas said, "You can lay down, you know."

Newt lay down beside him, crawling under the blankets. "So, Tommy...quite the hug we had back there."

Thomas smiled at the memory. "Yeah," he agreed. "Hey, what were you going to say to me - you know, as the door closed?"

Newt blushed. "Uh...I was going to tell you that...I love you."

Thomas was stunned. "Newt, I..." He trailed off and kissed Newt on the lips, closing his eyes. Newt moaned loudly as Thomas pulled him close, running a hand through Newt's hair. It was thin and soft and silky, and Thomas realized he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. He grabbed Newt's hips and the older boy half moaned, half cried out. Thomas kissed him hard, smashing his lips against Newt's. Newt groaned, sucking on Thomas' lower lip. He pushed his tongue past Thomas' lips; their tongues touched, Newt's warm and wet against his as he massaged their tongues together.

After the kiss ended, Thomas rested his forehead against Newt's, both of them panting. "Wow," was all Thomas could say. "Wow."

Newt laughed, his eyes closed. He kissed Thomas gently, holding Thomas' face in his hands. "I bloody agree with you on that one, Tommy."

"What do we tell the others?" Thomas asked.

Newt smiled, looking up at Thomas with his eyes full of love. "That we love each other...do you love me?"

"Yes," Thomas said. It felt so good to admit that. "I love you, Newt."

They kissed again, just a brush of Newt's lips against his own. "I love you," the blonde said, and smiled when Thomas yawned. "You must be really buggin' exhausted, love. You need sleep."

Thomas nodded, his eyes already closing. He rested his head on Newt's chest, falling asleep in his arms.

**AN: End of Chapter One! Please R&R and tell me if you liked it. Lines in bold belong to James Dashner. **


	2. Chapter 2

Newt didn't leave Alby's bedside for days.

He sat there crying, and it broke Thomas' heart to see him so miserable. Thomas sat with his new boyfriend as often as he could, sometimes for hours at a time, rubbing his back or holding his hand, comforting Newt in any way he could. Sometimes they would kiss, just sit by Alby's bed and kiss for a long time. Other times Newt would sit there with his head on Thomas' shoulder.

They didn't talk though, except for the occasional exchanging of "I love you"s. Newt told him that a lot, and Thomas loved that. Thomas loved being close to Newt, he could feel the chemistry between them and he was so happy that Newt felt the same way.

On the day that Alby woke up, Thomas had training with Minho, so he left early. He had slept with Newt on the floor of Alby's room for the past few days, so his back was kind of sore. "Everything okay?" Minho asked him.

"My back just hurts," Thomas said, stretching it and wincing when he heard a crack. "Ow."

Minho smiled. "He loves you," he told Thomas. "I could see it in his eyes, and when you and him announced you were together..." He shook his head, grinning. "I was like, 'I knew it'. You two deserve each other." Minho looked over at Thomas. "He's a wonderful guy. Take care of him."

"I will," Thomas promised, surprised at the Keeper's sudden change in character and how honest Minho was being. "I love him so much. He makes this shuck place so much better."

Minho laughed. "Still funny hearing you use Glader words. But, true, he does make this place better." He frowned. "Newt and I dated for a while."

"_What?_"

Minho nodded. "For a few months," he added. "I had the biggest crush on that shank."

"Why did you break up?" Thomas asked. "I mean, I know it's not my business, but..."

"No, it is," Minho said. "We just kind of...lost interest in each other. I mean, we're still really close friends but our romantic feelings for each other just kind of disappeared, ya know?" Thomas nodded, but he didn't understand. He had no idea you could fall out of love and he didn't want that to happen between him and Newt. Now that he knew Newt returned his feelings, he was happy that he loved Newt. "I can see that you love him," Minho said.

They got to the West Door ten minutes before it closed. "I'll take care of the Maps," Minho said. "You go check on Newt and Alby."

"Really?" Thomas tried to convince Minho to let him come but after giving up he thanked Minho and ran towards the Homestead. His teacher really was stubborn, but he was nice enough.

Thomas heard Newt and Alby's quiet voices coming from Alby's room, and his heart lifted. Suddenly the talking stopped. Curiosity filled Thomas and he opened the door, and his heart shattered into a million pieces at what he saw.

Newt and Alby. Kissing. And Newt looked like he was having the time of his life.

Thomas cried out, banging his head against the door. Newt pulled away from Alby and turned, staring at Thomas in horror. "Tommy! Tommy, wait!" But Thomas was running down the stairs, pushing the door open and running outside. "Tommy!"

Thomas stopped and turned around, letting Newt catch up to him. Tears streamed down Thomas' face. "Why?" he choked. "Why did you kiss him?"

"_He_ kissed _me_," Newt said. "I was too stunned to pull back...it all happened so fast. He woke up and started telling me this stuff, how he knew I was there when he went through the Changing and that he loves me..." Newt was crying, too. "I didn't know, Thomas. I didn't know that Alby's in love with me, I promise."

"Do you love him?" Thomas demanded.

"Tommy, don't do this," Newt said.

"No. Answer my question. Do. You. Love. Him?" Thomas repeated.

Newt stared at him. "Listen to me, Tommy," he said. Thomas decided to slim it and let Newt talk, he sounded like he would. "Yes, I love him. But I thought my love was unrequited, so I didn't tell him. And then you came, and I fell in love with you. I love Alby, but I've moved - What?" Thomas was staring at someone behind Newt.

"You've moved on?" Alby said.

Newt sighed and turned around. "It's complicated, Alby. I love you. I love both of you." He turned around to look at Thomas.

"What's going on?" Minho had left the Map Room and went over to Thomas.

"I think Newt here needs some time to think about his feelings," Thomas said, looking straight at Newt.

"Serious?" Newt raised an eyebrow. "You're breaking up with me? I just bloody told you I love you!"

"You also love Alby!" Thomas yelled back.

Minho's jaw dropped. "Wait..._what_?"

"Thomas," said Newt. "I've. Moved. On." He stepped forward, so close to Thomas that Thomas tensed. Newt seemed to notice, because his expression was so sad that Thomas almost forgave him. "Let me kiss you."

Thomas stared at him a moment before sighing. "Go for it," he said. Newt smiled through his tears and leaned in to kiss Thomas. Newt's lips touched his and Thomas gasped, he pulled the older boy closer. He forgot about the mess of their love life, he just held Newt and kissed him, their kiss soft and deep and loving. Newt's arms were around Thomas' neck and Thomas' were around Newt's waist, and Thomas pulled Newt's body against his.

Somewhere in the distance, Thomas heard someone laugh. "Lovebirds," Minho's voice said.

Thomas opened his eyes as Newt's lips left his, and suddenly they were back in the Glade again. Some Gladers had stopped to gawk at them and Newt called, "Oh, good, work's all done? My watch must be wrong, work hours must be over." The Gladers blushed and hurried away from them.

Thomas laughed, his arms still around Newt's waist. "I believe you," he said, brushing hair out of Newt's eyes.

Newt pressed their lips together in a brief kiss before pulling back. Thomas then noticed that Alby was gone. "Hey...maybe you should go talk to Alby," he said.

Newt nodded and laced their fingers together. "Are we okay, Tommy?"

Thomas smiled. He wasn't upset anymore, he knew Newt was confused but that he loved Thomas. "Yeah," he answered, kissing him. Newt smiled and ran off to find Alby.

* * *

They stood in front of the Slammer after deciding Thomas' punishment. "I'll come get you as soon as I get out of work," Newt said.

"Promise?" Thomas asked.

Newt nodded. "Promise," he said. He grabbed a fistful of Thomas' shirt and pressed his lips against Thomas' in a deep kiss. "I love you."

Thomas kissed Newt again and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he said, not wanting to let Newt go.

"I'll come see you during break, I promise," Newt said, and opened the door of the Slammer. "In you go, Tommy-" he started, but stopped when Thomas grabbed him and kissed him, hard but deep and passionate. Newt laughed after the kiss ended. "Tommy, you _have_ to go in. I wish you didn't have to, but you need to learn order." Newt paused. "I love you, you know."

Thomas sighed and stepped inside the Slammer, and the door shut behind him with a loud metal-against-metal sound.

His day in the Slammer had begun.

* * *

"Tommy?"

Thomas perked up at the voice, he knew Newt's voice anywhere. Grinning, he stood up and pressed his face to the bars on the window. "Newt?" He looked down to see his boyfriend.

Newt smiled. "You okay, Tommy?" He reached up and touched Thomas' hand.

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and squeezed his fingers. "Yeah, just so bored."

Newt smiled. "How about tonight, just you and me," he suggested, "we'll have a romantic night together."

"Isn't every night - oh," Thomas said as he realized.

"If you're not ready," Newt started.

"No, I want to." Thomas squeezed his hand again, and then heard Alby yelling that break was over and for "you lazy shanks to get back to work".

Newt laughed. "I gotta go," he said, letting go of Thomas' hand. "We'll talk later." He stood on his toes and kissed Thomas softly, and just for a second the world melted away, but then it was back and Newt was gone.

"I love you!" Thomas called after him, and Newt turned around briefly and smiled before disappearing from Thomas' sight.

**AN: I didn't originally plan to have this be a Thomas/Newt/Alby love triangle, but Alby and Newt's love for each other seemed so real in the book that I just couldn't ignore it - plus this fanfic is so close to the book that Newt/Alby seemed appropriate. But Newt and Thomas are my new otp and I wanted this story to be mostly about them. I also think that this shows just how much Thomas and Newt love and trust each other, so please review and tell me what you thought about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

That night, after being let out of the Slammer, Thomas stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, which was already steaming up. Newt was in the shower, naked, and Thomas was about to join him. "Tommy, you okay?" Newt called over the running water.

"Yeah," Thomas called back. "I...I just need a minute."

"Whenever you're ready, my love," Newt said. Thomas took a deep breath and stripped down to his underwear, then hesitated. _He betrayed you_, a voice in his head insisted. _Newt doesn't really love you. He loves Alby. You aren't ready to share this with him, nowhere near ready. _

But Thomas wanted to. Gathering up the last of his courage, he pulled down his underwear and let it fall to the floor along with the rest of his clothes. He left them in the pile of Newt's clothes and went over to the shower curtain. Taking another deep breath, he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside the shower, then looked behind him and pulled it closed.

Newt was staring at him when he turned around, smiling. His long blonde hair was wet, the hot water running down his body. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas stepped under the warm rain and kissed Newt, wrapping his arms around Newt's bare waist. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Thomas could feel Newt's erection pressed against his stomach. He blushed, pulling Newt closer, and kissed the older boy harder.

Newt moaned, clinging to him. "Tommy," he said, pulling back, "if this hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Thomas said, a lump forming in his throat. He gazed into Newt's beautiful blue eyes. "I want you in me and I don't want you to ever stop."

Newt smiled. He grabbed Thomas' hips, closing his eyes, and pushed inside Thomas. Thomas screamed as Newt slid deeper inside him. It wasn't how he had expected; it was tight and painful. "Don't...stop..." he gasped, pulling Newt close. Newt kissed him softly, his eyes closing, and Thomas closed his eyes too. Newt thrusted deeper inside him and Thomas yelled out in pain.

"I'm hurting you," Newt said. "Thomas-"

"No," Thomas said through clenched teeth. "Please, Newt, don't stop." His eyes widened. "Newt, I'm...I'm going to come."

Newt nodded encouragingly. "Come for me, my love," he said, and Thomas came inside Newt with a loud scream. Newt pulled out and Thomas gasped and stared at Newt in awe. "That was...that was amazing." His eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Newt. I love you and I always will, I promise." Thomas felt like he needed to say that.

Tears slid down Newt's face. "I love you, Tommy," he said, and hugged him tightly. Thomas held his lover under the hot water for a long time.

* * *

**Gally looked up, his eyes narrowing. "You don't get it, Newt. You're too stupid - you've always been too stupid. There's no way out - there's no way to win! They're gonna kill you, all of you - one by ****_one_****!" **

**Screaming the last word, Gally threw his body toward the window and started tearing at the wooden boards like a wild animal trying to escape a cage. Before Thomas or anyone could react, he'd already ripped one board free; he threw it to the ground.**

**"No!" Newt yelled, running forward. Thomas followed to help, in utter disbelief at what was happening. **

**Gally ripped off the second board just as Newt reached him. **He raised the board to hit Newt, but Thomas got in between them and a sharp stab of pain hit him. His last thought before he blacked out was that the floor was surprisingly soft.

When Thomas came to, he saw Newt leaning over him. He looked worried. Thomas' head was pounding, Newt was cleaning it with a wet cloth. Newt didn't say anything, he just smiled. "What happened?" Thomas asked.

"Gally showed up at the Homestead acting like a bloody psycho," Newt informed him, taking the rag away from Thomas' head. He winced more than Thomas did when he saw the blood. "Buggin' Grievers tore the Homestead to bits, you're laying on a sheet on the grass. Tommy, you didn't have to do that back there, take the board for me. That was really sweet."

Thomas smiled. "I would do it again," he said.

Newt put the rag down and kissed Thomas deeply before pulling back, blushing furiously. "How does your head feel?" Newt asked, his lips inches from Thomas'.

Thomas wanted to kiss Newt again. "Head hurts," he said. "Kiss me."

Newt brushed his lips against Thomas'. He felt a rush of pleasure and put his hand on the back of Newt's neck, bringing him closer. Newt broke their kiss and Thomas reached out to brush hair out of his lover's eyes. Newt smiled as he watched Thomas, Thomas' hand reaching up to stroke Newt's hair.

"I'm gonna go get a clean rag," Newt said, and gave Thomas a quick kiss. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Thomas called after him as Newt ran towards the Homestead.

* * *

"Tommy?" Thomas opened his eyes. "Thomas, love, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Thomas squeezed Newt's hand weakly. Newt was blurry in front of him, but then his vision cleared and he saw how worried Newt looked - and how awful. His face was streaked with tears, his eyes bloodshot. "Newt," he said, smiling.

"Thank God you're okay." Newt took a deep, shaky breath. "I love you so much, Tommy." He hugged Thomas tightly.

"Newt...can't...breathe..." Thomas felt the air being sucked out of him.

"Whoops. Sorry." Newt pulled back and sat down in his chair. "What were you thinking, getting yourself stung like that?" He raised his voice, startling Thomas. "What the bloody shuck were you doing?!"

"Newt, it's okay," Thomas said, wanting to tell Newt everything. About the world outside the Maze, about the Flare. But he was worried that the same thing that took over Alby's body would take over him, and he would strangle himself. "I have memories. I know what the real world is like."

"I don't _care_, Tommy!" Newt said. "You're my world now." Tears streamed down Newt's face and Thomas' vision blurred again with tears. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

Thomas blinked tears out of his eyes and he hugged Newt again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tommy." Newt buried his face in Thomas' neck. "So much."


	4. Chapter 4

"No. No bloody way," said Newt.

"Someone has to die," Thomas said. "And I'd rather it be me than you."

"No! Do you know how many times I've thought you were dead these past few weeks? Probably more than I thought you were alive!" Newt walked over to Thomas, stood in front of him. "I won't lose you, Tommy. I love you."

"Awwww," some of the Gladers sighed.

Both boys ignored them. A lump formed in Thomas' throat. "I love you, Newt," Thomas said. "But I have to do what's right. I put you guys in this place, now I have to get you out, no matter what it takes."

Newt's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you."

Thomas stared at him, saddened at the look on Newt's face, and leaned in and kissed Newt, in front of everyone. It was a long, slow kiss, and they broke apart gasping for breath. "It's not your fault, Tommy," said Newt, his hands resting on Thomas' waist. "You were forced to do it against your will, like you said. I know you, and the Thomas I love would never do that willingly." Newt gave Thomas a quick kiss. "Now get out."

"What?"

"We're gonna decide what to do without you here offering to commit suicide," Newt informed him, pushing him towards the door. "Get your butt outta here. We'll talk after the Gathering's over."

"You kiss me and then tell me to get out," Thomas said as Newt pushed him out the door. "That's not cool."

The Gladers laughed as Newt closed the door behind Thomas.

* * *

Thomas cried for what seemed like hours, holding Chuck's lifeless body. "Tommy," a gentle voice eventually said.

It took Thomas' brain a minute to process the fact that it was Newt speaking to him. Everything seemed surreal. "Newt..." He trailed off and threw himself into Newt's arms. The older boy hugged Thomas tightly, rubbed his back. "Newt...I promised him..."

"I understand, Tommy. It's okay," Newt said. He was being surprisingly gentle, even more so than he usually was.

"I _promised_-"

"Shhhh." Newt rested his head against Thomas'. "I'm here, Thomas. I'll always be here for you."

People sniffled and coughed around them, Thomas could tell some of them were crying. "Tom," Teresa's voice said.

He looked up at her and stood up. "Teresa, I promised-"

"Stop, Tom." She hugged him and he clung to her, letting her comfort him as he cried. She wrapped her arms around him and Newt was rubbing his back.

"There was nothing you could do, Tommy," said Newt softly.

Thomas felt sick with grief. "I could have taken that arrow. I should have." He lifted his face out of Teresa's shoulder, saw that he had soaked her shirt with tears. "Sorry," he said to her.

Teresa laughed and wiped her eyes. "It's okay, Tom."

"It's okay," Newt added, as if he too didn't believe it.

* * *

On the bus, Thomas and Newt sat beside each other. Thomas looked out the window at the rain, Newt's head on his shoulder. He was crying softly, his tears dripping onto Thomas' jeans. "Newt?" Thomas murmured after a while. He couldn't stand hearing Newt cry anymore. It broke his heart. "Are you okay?"

Newt lifted his head. "Alby's back there," he said. "Dead. I didn't even tell him I love him."

Thomas felt a pang of sadness for Newt. "I'm sorry," he said. "If it makes you feel any better, by the way you kissed Alby back in the Maze, I think he knew."

Newt laughed, surprising Thomas. "I love you, Thomas," he said.

"I love you too, Newt," Thomas replied, kissing the older boy gently.

The bus stopped and they went into a building where they got food and were assigned to rooms. They took Teresa away before Thomas could protest, and even though she was the only girl and the rest of them were all boys it still ticked Thomas off. But he was still with Newt, and he was grateful for that.

He and Newt showered together and made love for the first time since their first time (Newt laughed at this when Thomas pointed it out). Thomas was so glad he could make Newt laugh despite losing his friends and Alby.

They slept together, Minho in the bed above them. Curled up together in the small twin bed, Thomas suddenly felt much better. He rested his head on Newt's chest, his arms around Newt's waist. "Newt," Thomas said over the Gladers' snores.

"Mmmm," Newt mumbled, sounding half-asleep. His hand rested on Thomas' back, and he rubbed Thomas' back in slow circles. "Go to sleep, Tommy."

Thomas smiled. "I love you, Newt," he said.

"I love you, too," Newt answered, and Thomas closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

"You love him!" Newt shouted.

"You're insane! I just met Aris!" Thomas shouted back.

"Do you think he's hot?" Newt asked accusingly.

"_What?_"

"Dude, I think you need to-" Minho tried to get in between them, but Newt punched Minho in the face, sending him sprawling on the bed, unconscious. A few Gladers - Med-jacks - rushed over to Minho to check on him.

"Newt. Calm down. I love you," Thomas said. "Just last night we-"

"Don't advertise it," Newt said, and a laugh escaped Thomas' lips, earning him another glare from Newt. "You can talk inside your bloody heads." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't you and I do that?"

"Are you really _that_ jealous?" Thomas asked.

"If my opinion matters," Aris interjected, "I think you and Thomas are a good couple."

Newt turned his glare to Aris. "Your opinion doesn't matter," he almost snarled. He turned back to Thomas. "Admit that you're in love with him!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Thomas yelled in his face. "I love _you_!" He held Newt's face in his hands and smashed their lips together in a hard kiss. Newt whimpered and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, sending Thomas stumbling backwards into the wall. Newt pressed him against the wall, kissing Thomas harder than he ever had before. Thomas felt his lips bruise, and he tasted blood as Newt bit his lip.

Newt pulled back, gasping. "Well, that was...different," he said. The Gladers were staring at them in shock, and Thomas saw that Minho was awake and also gawking at them. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

Thomas glared at him. "I can't believe you," he said. "I can't believe you're that jealous-"

"Tommy, please. You have to believe how sorry I am." Newt was staring at him desperately, and Thomas almost gave in.

"Whatever." He went over to the bed, and they went to sleep.

* * *

"Tommy, you awake?" Newt asked. They had still slept together despite their fight earlier, but neither of them had slept. Newt tossed and turned every ten minutes, pulling the blankets along with him - he always did this. Sometimes when Thomas woke up, the blankets were halfway off him.

Thomas pulled the blankets towards him, making sure to leave some for Newt. "Yeah," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Newt told him. "I love you, you know that."

"I believe you."

"So please forgive me," Newt begged. "_Please_, Tommy - I can't lay here with you like this. I need you." His voice cracked at the end.

"You're a jealous shuck-faced shuck," Thomas said, his back to Newt. Newt gasped then, and Thomas felt bad but didn't do anything.

"Please," Newt choked, and Thomas could easily tell his boyfriend was crying.

"Will you guys just kiss and make up already?" Minho said from above them. "It's driving me bonkers."

Thomas sighed, reluctantly turned around to face Newt. He was surprised at how close their faces were, how close Newt's lips were. He leaned in even closer and brushed his lips against Newt's. Feeling a rush of love for Newt, he grabbed Newt and pulled his body against him. Newt moaned and tangled a hand in Thomas' hair, slipping his tongue inside Thomas' mouth. Newt pushed his tongue so far into Thomas' mouth that it touched the back of his mouth, and Thomas was shocked. They had never made out like this before.

"Are you guys...kissing?" Minho asked. Newt pulled away from Thomas' lips with a loud smack that seemed to echo through the room, answering Minho's question.

"Hey," Newt said suddenly, "sorry for hitting you earlier. You didn't even deserve it."

"Um...thanks?" Minho said. "It's okay, man. Don't worry about it."

"So...are we okay?" Newt asked Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "Come here," he said, holding out his arms. Newt's eyes lit up and he crawled into Thomas' arms and rested his head against Thomas' shoulder. After getting comfortable, Thomas fell asleep instantly.

* * *

They kissed a lot when they traveled. More than they had in the Maze.

Their fight was forgotten and Thomas and Newt were one hundred percent in love again, like it never happened. Newt still didn't like Aris, he didn't speak to him, but at least the two weren't fighting.

During one meal in particular, Thomas had almost run out of water. Newt's was already gone. They stopped kissing and Newt reached for his water, seeming to have forgotten it was gone, and looked disappointed when he saw it was empty. Thomas picked up his and handed it to Newt. "No, Tommy," Newt said. "I can't take that."

Thomas leaned forward in Newt's lap. "Come on, you're thirsty. I'm not even thirsty," he lied.

"I can't take that," Newt said.

"Fine," Thomas said, grinning as he thought of an idea. "_I_ won't drink it, then."

Newt smiled. "You'll drink it if I have to pin you down and pour it down your shuck throat," he said, but he didn't sound angry.

Thomas laughed. "Oh, really?" He squealed when Newt pinned Thomas to the ground, sitting on top of him. "Wow, you're strong." Instead of Newt pouring the water down Thomas' throat like he had threatened, they kissed, Newt's grip on Thomas loosening.

"Yeah, you tell him, Newt," Minho joked, and Thomas smiled against Newt's lips. He sat up, Newt on his lap, and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, kissing him deeply. "All right, break time's over! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Tommy." Newt sat down beside Thomas and stared out at the rain. "Minho's going to be okay."

More tears streamed down Thomas' face as Minho groaned from beside him. He hated the Creators, hated them with everything he had. It was their fault his friend was hurt. "He's moaning in pain, Newt," Thomas said through his tears.

Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder, grabbed his hand. "I love you, Tommy," he said. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I feel the same way about you." Thomas kissed Newt, just a brush of their lips before Newt put his head back on Thomas' shoulder, and they watched the rain together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tommy," someone said.

"Newt?" Thomas opened his eyes. His shoulder hurt like hell. Everything felt like it was on fire. For some reason his first thought when he opened his eyes was that Newt looked beautiful. "You're really beautiful."

Newt blushed. "Oh slim it," he said.

Then Thomas remembered the Crank he'd killed when he was with Brenda. "Newt...I killed someone." Tears streamed down his face. "I killed a person."

"Shhhh. I know, Brenda told me everything. It's okay, Tommy." Newt brushed hair out of Thomas' eyes, left his hand there. Thomas was relieved to still see the obvious love in Newt's eyes, even after Thomas had killed someone. He put the back of his other hand on Thomas' forehead. It felt nice. "You're burning up. Med-jacks! I think Thomas has a fever."

A Med-jack took one look at Thomas and said, "Yeah, he does." He handed Newt a cloth that was dripping with water, and Newt pressed it against Thomas' head. Instantly, Thomas felt much better aside from the pain in his shoulder. "Ohhhh..."

Newt smiled, but then he frowned. "I shouldn't have let them hurt you, especially after what you did for me in the Glade, took the board for me. I'm really sorry, Tommy." His eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it," Thomas said gently, reaching for Newt's free hand. "I love you, Newt, no matter what." Newt dropped the cloth then and kissed Thomas, just like he had when Thomas took the board for him, just a long touch of their lips before Newt pulled back, his face a deep red. "I probably just got you sick," said Thomas.

"Worth it." Newt grinned and now it was Thomas' turn to blush. "Get some sleep now. We still have to travel five days."

"Lay with me," Thomas said. "Please."

Newt stared at him a moment before laying down beside him. Thomas rested his head on Newt's chest as the blonde pulled him closer, and he quickly fell asleep in Newt's arms.

* * *

"Newt!" Thomas screamed. They were in the Berg and Newt was deep inside Thomas, thrusting harder and harder. "Ohhhhhh..."

"Shhhh, Tommy, don't wanna be wakin' everyone," Newt told him.

Thomas whimpered and pulled Newt in for a desperate, hungry kiss. Then there was a knock on the door, followed by a groaning sound. "Can you _muchachos_ _please_ be quieter?" Jorge. "It's impossible for anyone to sleep."

Newt broke their kiss and looked at Thomas. "Told you," he said. "Sorry," he called to Jorge. Thomas could hear footsteps getting quieter as they went down the hall, and a door closed.

Thomas suddenly got an idea. He'd never thought of it, but..."Newt, I want to switch this up a bit." He flipped them over and Newt let him, he stared up at Thomas with a hungry look in his eyes. "I want to be on top."

"_Please_," Newt sighed, and closed his eyes. Thomas grinded their hips together and Newt moaned, grabbing Thomas' hips, and Thomas slowly, carefully made love to him.

Newt came twice that night, not very far apart. Basically, he had really enjoyed it. "I am never letting you be on the bottom again," Newt said as they lay in each other's arms afterwards. "_Never_." He snuggled closer to Thomas. "You've been holding out on me."

Thomas smiled and kissed Newt. "I love you," he said.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas entered the auditorium, anxious to see Newt. His heart lifted when he spotted Newt, and he called out his lover's name. Newt turned around and smiled when he saw Thomas, then ran over to him and threw his arms around him. "Oh, Tommy, I-" Newt started.

"Shhhh. Just hold me," Thomas said, rocking them gently. "Just hold me..."

Newt was crying - loud, heavy sobs. "I love you, Tommy," he said, and repeated it about twenty times.

Thomas kissed Newt softly, pulling Newt close. He almost burst into tears again; he had missed this so, so much. "I love you," he said against Newt's lips.

Someone cleared their throat, and Thomas and Newt broke apart to see Rat Man. "If you two will follow me," he said flatly, "I have something for you."

Thomas looked at Newt, who just shrugged and they left with Rat Man. They followed him down a hall, and Rat Man pushed open a door. There was a bed - a real bed, full sized - and candles were lit everywhere. Newt looked at Rat Man suspiciously. "What is this?"

"You both hated your trials," Rat Man said. "It wasn't my decision, but the majority of WICKED wanted to do something nice for you." Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance - his lover looked just as suspicious as Thomas felt. "No cameras, nothing - no one will watch you." Rat Man left, closing the door behind him, and Newt gasped and quickly opened it. He closed it again and locked it. "Well, Tommy, what do you say?"

"I say something's wrong," Thomas said. "I'm afraid if we even touch the bed it'll explode."

Newt laughed. "Let's find something and touch the bed with it - like a long stick or something."

Thomas had no idea where they would get a long stick, but Newt found a mop in a closet. Staying as far away from the bed as possible, Newt reached out as far as the mop would go and touched the bed with the mop. Both boys winced, but nothing happened.

Newt looked behind him at Thomas. "I'm still not buyin' it," he said.

Thomas shook his head in agreement. "Let's just go over to it," he suggested.

They did, and after arguing about who would sit down first, Newt sat down on the bed. Nothing happened. Newt bounced up and down. Nothing happened. After both of them were satisfied, Newt pulled Thomas down on top of him. Newt kissed him softly on the lips and pulled the blankets over them as they kissed.

They kissed for a long time before Newt pulled back and said, "I want to fuck you, Tommy."

Thomas smiled. "That's my boyfriend," he said. "Always the subtle one." Newt smacked him on the arm. "That didn't hurt."

Newt just rolled his eyes and kissed Thomas, undressing him slowly. Thomas did the same to Newt and his lover pushed inside him, so hard that Thomas stifled his screams. He came quickly, and after they made love, Thomas fell asleep snuggled in Newt's arms.

* * *

**"The following are ****_not_**** immune. Newt..." **

Thomas gasped. His heart skipped several beats. "No..." he breathed. "No!"

"Tommy," Newt said, standing beside him.

Thomas felt like his world was falling apart. "_No!_ No...anyone but you!"

Newt smiled. "Tommy, **I'm not worried about the bloody Flare** - Tommy, stop crying. It's okay. I'm okay. See?" He stepped forward and hugged Thomas, but Thomas pulled away from him and left the room, tears sliding down his face.

When he was in the hallway, the door of the auditorium closed behind him, Thomas sat down on the floor and cried, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his face in them. _Newt_...no, Rat Man was lying. He had to be. There was just no way...

Thomas had to do something. His heart felt like it was being ripped out - suddenly he had an idea. But someone sat down beside him, interrupting his thoughts. "Tommy, shhhh. I'll be fine, I promise."

Thomas had never cried like this, even when Chuck died. "Newt...oh my God. Oh my God..."

Newt pulled Thomas into his arms. Thomas buried his face in Newt's shoulder, in his soft blonde hair, and hugged him tightly. The urge to ask Newt to marry him grew so strong then that Thomas almost proposed then and there. But he wanted to ask Minho for advice first, and he wanted to propose in front of his friends. So he held back.

Later, he cornered Minho when he had the chance. "Minho, I need your advice about something," Thomas said. They went out into the hall and Thomas said quietly, "After I found out that Newt isn't immune to the Flare, I did some thinking, and...Minho, I want to ask Newt to marry me."

Minho stared at him, shocked, before he said, "Thomas...look, I know you love him a lot, and I'm so happy that he has you. I really am. But now...when Newt's not immune to the Flare-"

"Is the best time to get married," Thomas finished for him. "I love him more than life and the world is ending. Newt isn't immune to the Flare. He could get the Flare. What better time than now to get married?"

Minho sighed. "I'm with you no matter what you decide, Thomas," he said. "I just think now's not a very good time, but if you do and Newt says yes, go for it."

Thomas smiled. "Thanks," he said, and hugged Minho. Minho laughed quietly and hugged him back tightly. "I want you to be my best man, if Newt says yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Minho pulled back and smiled. "Sure," he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until they broke out of WICKED that Thomas proposed - he and Minho went to a mall to look for engagement rings. Jorge had given them his credit card, and Thomas knew he owed the man big time.

"That one's really pretty," Minho said, bending down to look at a diamond ring. "Newt would like that one."

"Are you boys looking at engagement rings?" a lady behind the counter asked. "These birthstone rings are on sale."

Thomas felt a rush of sadness - he didn't even know Newt's birthday. Or his own. "No, thanks," he said, and followed Minho's gaze to the diamond ring he was examining. "_Wow_."

The lady looked down and smiled. "Do you want to see it out of the case?"

"Sure, why not?" She took it out and Thomas picked it up carefully, thinking how much Newt would love it. "Minho, Newt would _love_ this one. I want to get him this one."

"Dude, we've only been to two stores. We can come back," Minho pointed out.

They went to other stores, but all Thomas was able to think about was that diamond ring. They went back to that store and got it, and Thomas was careful to hold onto it.

"How are we going to hide it?" Thomas asked. "I don't want Newt seeing it before I propose to him. I'm worried he might find it."

Minho thought for a second as they left the mall and went outside. "Um..." They headed in the direction of their hotel, which was right by the mall. "Keep it in your suitcase."

Thomas nodded. "I'll hide it well in case Newt decides he needs something from my suitcase."

Minho laughed. "Good idea."

* * *

Now that he had the ring, it was suddenly much harder to keep it a secret from Newt. Thomas was fidgety around Newt - he knew his lover knew something was going on, but Thomas was pretty sure Newt didn't know what it was.

"I can't believe we're out on a date," Newt said, stuffing another bite of spaghetti in his mouth. "This food is so good. A real buggin' date."

Thomas laughed, stared at Newt who was sitting beside him. They were at a nice Italian restaurant, lights dimmed and candles on the table. "Well, we _are_ on a date," he said.

"I love you." Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder and held his hand.

Thomas' heart swelled with love; he rested his head against Newt's. "I love you, Newt," he said.

Newt kissed him softly on the lips. "What are we doing after this?"

"Not telling," Thomas singsonged before taking a bite of his food. He and Minho had passed a park on their way back to the hotel, he was going to take Newt there after they ate.

"Shuck-face," Newt declared.

"Slinthead," said Thomas, kissing Newt fiercely. Newt moaned into Thomas' mouth before pulling back, blushing furiously. After that, they ate in silence.

Newt loved the park. He and Thomas sat under a large tree, making out, after it was dark outside and there was no one there. Thomas sat in Newt's lap, hands tangled in his soft blonde hair.

Thomas scooted closer to Newt on his lap, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. Newt pushed his tongue past Thomas' lips and Thomas whimpered; he could still taste the spaghetti sauce from dinner and he wanted to taste more of it. He explored Newt's mouth with his tongue, trying to taste the sauce. Newt grabbed his hips and Thomas moaned, breaking their kiss with a loud smack.

It was a while before Thomas felt Newt's fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. Newt slowly unbuttoned Thomas' shirt and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the grass. He felt Newt's hands running over his body and eventually wrap around his neck.

Thomas laughed softly. "Newt, as much as I am enjoying this I think we need to continue this in the shower, back at the hotel."

"Shhhh, just kiss me." Thomas kissed him softly and all thoughts about stopping were forgotten.

* * *

Thomas wished all his friends were there to see him propose, but he was glad that Brenda, Jorge, and Minho would at least be there.

"Okay, Tommy, what's going on?" Newt asked him as they ate in the hotel the next night. "I'm not a bloody idiot. You and Minho are keeping something a secret, and I know it. Please just tell me what it is."

Thomas looked at Minho, who nodded encouragingly in Newt's direction. He went over to his suitcase and got out the small box with the ring in it and put it behind his back. "Newt, um...when I found out you aren't immune to the Flare, it was like my world was falling apart." Newt smiled, his eyes sparkling with love. Thomas took a deep breath and continued. "I love you, Newt, I love you more than anything else in this world, and I'm worried that we won't have as much time together as I hoped we would. I hoped..." Thomas' voice broke and he tried not to cry. "I hoped that we could spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Newt gasped, seeming to get it. "Tommy?" he squeaked, his blue eyes wide.

Thomas didn't reply, he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the ring. "Newt...my best friend, my love, my everything...will you marry me?"

Minho, Brenda, and Jorge turned to Newt, eager looks on their faces. Tears filled Newt's eyes and he said, "Yes. Yes, Tommy, I'll buggin' marry you." Thomas laughed and stood up, he hugged Newt tightly. "I'll marry you," Newt sobbed.

"I love you, Newt," Thomas choked; he was crying himself. He was positive this was the best moment of his life so far, memory loss or no memory loss. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Thomas got up early and showered. When he was almost finished with his shower, just standing under the warm water and enjoying it, he heard the sound of someone crying. He got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a robe, then followed the sound into the bedroom.

It was Newt. Minho was sitting beside him, talking to him gently. Thomas stopped, wondering if he should leave the two alone. "Thomas loves you," Minho was saying. "He doesn't care if you're not immune, he still loves you." He looked up and saw Thomas. "Tell him, Thomas."

"Newt," he said softly, sitting down on the other side of Newt. "I love you. What's wrong?"

"I'm a C-C-Crank," Newt sobbed. He'd wrapped his arms around his legs and his face was buried in his lap, muffling his words, but Thomas could still hear him. "Why d-do you w-want to marry me?"

Thomas was shocked. "What?" he said gently. Minho smiled and got up, he went into the bathroom and left them alone with Brenda and Jorge who were still asleep. A few seconds later, they could hear the shower water running in the bathroom. Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt, scooting closer to him on the bed. "Newt, remember our first morning in the real world, outside the Maze? Remember the Crank at our window screaming 'Kill me, kill me, kill me'?" He paused, wondering if he had just made things worse, but he hadn't gotten to the point yet. "Do you really think you're anything like that guy?"

Newt lifted his face, and Thomas wiped away his fiancé's tears. "Tommy, I'm not-" he started.

"It doesn't matter if you're not immune," Thomas interrupted him. "You don't have the Flare, and you're not a Crank. I don't care what Rat Man said. You're nothing like those people."

"Brenda-" Newt started, his voice thick with tears.

"Brenda's entitled to her own opinion," Thomas told Newt, who sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You are nothing like those people out there, those Cranks - look, when I first got to the Glade, I was really scared. But you helped me through it - Chuck was there, but so were you, you were my friend and I felt safe when I was with you. I would have been lost without you." He grabbed Newt's hand, squeezed it tightly. "I'm so proud to be with you. I love you, Newt, and I always will, and I am so honored to be marrying you. I'd be surprised if I met a guy or girl who wouldn't be honored to marry you, and I'm the luckiest person in the world to be that guy."

Newt stared at Thomas a moment before kissing him, and Thomas lay down and pulled Newt on top of him, kissing him back passionately. They kissed for several minutes and then Newt plopped down beside Thomas and rested his head on his shoulder. "You always make me feel better," Newt mumbled, lifting his head to kiss Thomas. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Thomas said, and held Newt in his arms for a long time, hoping they would find a cure.

* * *

They got on the Berg that afternoon. Brenda was helping Jorge in the cockpit, Minho was asleep on a couch and on the couch across the room from him, Thomas and Newt were making out. After a while of kissing, Thomas pulled back and Newt stared up at him. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"_Yes_," Newt sighed, pulling Thomas back down on top of him. Newt threw his arms around Thomas' neck, kissing him so hard and passionately that part of Thomas wanted to take him then and there, on that couch with Minho in the room. But the sensible part of Thomas knew that that wasn't a very good idea at all, even if Minho was most definitely asleep. They went into a bedroom, Thomas locked the door and they stumbled over to the bed, kissing the whole time, ripping clothes off each other. "Thomas," Newt moaned as Thomas pushed inside Newt. Newt screamed, arching his back as Thomas slid deeper. Thomas moaned in pain and grabbed Newt's hips, pushing deeper. He pulled out and went back in for maybe an hour, Newt screaming his name, until his ears were popping from Newt's screams and moans and until he collapsed from exhaustion. "Wow," Newt gasped, holding Thomas who lay on top of Newt, gasping for air. "Wow, Tommy."

Thomas nodded tiredly and rolled off of Newt onto the bed. He pulled the older boy against him, tucking his head under Newt's chin. "I'm surprised no one complained this time," Thomas said.

Newt laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, ran his hand through Thomas' brown hair. "I'm sure we'll hear from them when we go back out there," Newt pointed out.

Thomas sighed happily and snuggled closer to Newt, wishing they could lay like that forever. "I love you."

Newt smiled and kissed Thomas. Thomas ran his fingers through Newt's hair, pulling him closer as they kissed desperately. Newt positioned himself on top of Thomas, and Thomas squirmed but couldn't get out of his lover's tight grip. Newt was so strong.

They made love three times, and when Thomas went out into the living room with Newt, he was sore and throbbing and he knew he would have a hickey where Newt bit into his neck. He and Newt walked out into the living room squatting and groaning in pain, and he must have looked funny because both Minho and Brenda looked up from their conversation and cracked up.

"Enjoyed yourselves, did we?" Minho snickered. "We could hear you shucks screaming and moaning all the way out here. Jorge could hear you from the cockpit."

"This one's an animal in bed," Thomas mumbled, and collapsed on the other couch, exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for weeks. "An animal-" He cut himself off with a yawn and wrapped an arm around Newt as he sat down beside him.

Newt winced as he sat down. "Ugh, hurts like a mother but can't buggin' stop. Three times, Minho!" He groaned and rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"Did not need to hear that," said Brenda.

"Too much information," Minho added. "Way too much, dude."

Newt smiled at Thomas and kissed him, causing the world to melt away again.


	10. Chapter 10

Newt and Thomas got married in Denver, after they got off the Berg. It was a small, simple ceremony and they found a minister to marry them. They were both in suits, but the wedding took place in a small room where Newt and Thomas had to sign a bunch of papers and it was really boring. But they did exchange rings, so it was worth it.

Thomas had managed to hold back his tears for most of the ceremony, which lasted about an hour, but at the end when they exchanged their vows he let the tears slide down his face. Newt looked at him, worried, but his own eyes glistened with tears. When they were declared husbands and Thomas was given permission to kiss Newt - well, Thomas hadn't been waiting for permission. The minister finally stopped talking when he saw that Thomas and Newt were already kissing.

Minho laughed from the crowd. "Go Thomas!" he called. Newt smiled against Thomas' lips, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck.

When Thomas finally pulled away from Newt's lips, reluctantly, his new husband smiled. "I love you," he said, looking happier than Thomas had seen him in a long time.

"I love you." Thomas grabbed Newt and kissed him fiercely.

"Save that for tonight, will ya?" Jorge said loudly.

Thomas flushed and pulled back, looked at Newt who looked lightheaded, and went in for another kiss.

* * *

His wedding night was amazing. Jorge once again lent Thomas his credit card so he and Newt could stay in a nice hotel. There was a huge bathtub in the corner of their suite, and Thomas and Newt took a long, hot bath. "Baths are nice," Newt said, and rested his head against Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. "Yeah, they are," he agreed, holding Newt closer to him. The only sound was Fox News on TV and the humming of the jets in the bathtub. He sighed happily and lifted his head to kiss Newt, feeling a rush of love for Newt as their lips touched. Newt sat up, the water sloshing around as he positioned himself on top of Thomas.

They kissed for a long time and when they finally broke apart, they wrapped themselves in towels and climbed into bed. Despite all the previous times they had made love, Thomas began to feel awkward and when he looked at Newt he knew the feeling was mutual. "Tommy..."

"Yeah, I know," Thomas said. "It's our wedding night...what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?" Newt suggested, scooting closer to Thomas on the bed. "Or we could rent a movie and not watch it." He reached for Thomas' towel.

Thomas let Newt pull it off him, leaving him naked. Newt crawled on top of him, the towel around his waist falling on top of Thomas'. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and reached towards the nightstand, turning off the light.

* * *

They had arrived in paradise.

Thomas could see his husband looking at the ocean, a distant look in his eyes. "It's so beautiful...I can't believe Cranks can live in the same world as this."

After breaking into WICKED headquarters and stealing money from WICKED, and with money that Jorge had given them, they had found enough to cure Newt. Thomas smiled for the first time since Teresa died and reached down, squeezing Newt's hand. "Well, they do. But we're far away from them," Thomas reminded him.

"Good that." Newt kissed him then and wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist, pulling him closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Thomas rested his head on Newt's shoulder.

Minho groaned. "Can't you two shanks go be in love somewhere else?" he complained.

They did. Newt led Thomas straight to the beach, where they took off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pant legs, then stepped into the water, which was surprisingly warm. Waves rolled towards them, and Thomas sighed happily at the peaceful sound of the ocean, but then felt guilty for feeling such a thing when his friend had just died.

Newt seemed to sense his emotions, because he moved closer to Thomas and grabbed his hand. "It's okay, Tommy," he said. Thomas smiled sadly. Just then a wave bigger than all the others rushed towards them, splashing Newt and getting his clothes wet.

Thomas laughed, earning himself a glare from his husband. "Ha ha, you got wet," he taunted. Newt reached down, scooped his hand into the water and splashed Thomas. "Hey!" Thomas squealed. "I'm way more wet than you are now!"

They splashed each other and laughed, getting even more wet as the waves helped soak them in salt water. Thomas fell down in the water at one point and pulled Newt down with him, barely noticing that his clothes were wet, and their lips met. Thomas moaned as Newt's lips moved against his, soft and warm and gentle. He tangled a hand in Newt's wet hair, pulled him closer. "I love you," he said when the kiss ended.

Newt's smile made him forget at that moment all the terrible things that had happened to him. It was just him and Newt, kissing in the ocean. "I love you," Newt murmured, and bent his head to kiss Thomas again.

**AN: Yes, this is the last chapter, sorry but I had nothing else to write since that was the end of The Death Cure. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
